ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunnydale High School
| image = SunnydaleHighSchool.jpg | imagesize = 250px | caption = The main entrance and front of Sunnydale High | source = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | creator = Joss Whedon | genre = | type = High school | locations = Sunnydale High School library | people = Buffy Summers Willow Rosenberg Xander Harris Rupert Giles Cordelia Chase Amy Madison Jonathan Levinson Warren Mears Andrew Wells Principal Snyder Daniel "Oz" Osbourne }} Sunnydale High is a fictional high school in Joss Whedon's TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Campus The campus itself consisted of a large main, two story building with front entrance behind a walkway. Its interior mainly included halls lined with lockers and doors leading to each classroom. Sunnydale High facilities included a library located around the middle of the school over the exact place of the Hellmouth."Prophecy Girl" The library acted as the Scooby Gang's main base of operations and strangely was not often used by the students with the exception of the more studious."Passion" Other facilities included a cafeteria,"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" a gym,"Witch" a football field,"Some Assembly Required" and a pool with a steam room."Go Fish". The school also had a theater"The Puppet Show" and even a sitting room with several chairs and couches where students could eat lunch and talk."When She Was Bad" Another prominent area was the quad, a large exterior area filled with benches, palm trees, a water fountain, and a clock tower."Earshot" Many organized events occurred in the quad, such as the announcement of the Mayfair Queen, pep rallys, and graduations. When it was rebuilt, its design was changed dramatically from the previous structure, taking a more modern appearance and having a much larger walkway in its front view. The site of the old library was also replaced by the Principal's office"Lessons" and according to former librarian, Rupert Giles, it consisted of nothing but computers,"Lies My Parents Told Me" The basements also contained a room were the Seal of Danzalthar, an ancient seal that can open directly to the Hellmouth, was located. School Life Despite being on the site of a Hellmouth, most students and faculty continued with their lives, living in ignorance of the supernatural forces that cursed their town. The occurrence of strange events and bizarre deaths were ongoing even though acknowledged, yet forgotten while Principal Snyder came up with flimsy rationalizations, often blaming gang-related PCP."School Hard" Apart from that, life on Sunnydale High still continued with their very own "it-girl" group called, the Cordettes, and many school social functions, including basketball, football, cheerleading, swing choir,"Potential" homecoming dances,"Homecoming" and foreign student exchange programs."Inca Mummy Girl" Faculty :See List of Sunnydale High faculty and staff members Students :See List of Sunnydale High students Prominent Events 1955 *The student James Stanley had an affair with his teacher Grace Newman, When she tried to break it off, an angry James shot her before shooting himself. 1997 *A witch swapped bodies with her daughter, a student, to join the cheerleading squad and cursed several students in the process. *A She-Mantis killed the science teacher to gain employment so that she could mate. *A group of bullies became possessed by demonic hyenas and as a result ate Mr. Flutie and the school mascot. *Moloch the Corruptor was accidentally downloaded into the internet by one of the school computers and had two students killed. *Sid the Dummy killed the last of Brotherhood of Seven after he killed two students and harvested their organs. *The nightmares of various students began coming true and wrecked havoc. *A largely unpopular girl became invisible, injured two students and almost killed a teacher. *The Hellmouth opened and released a multiple-headed demon before closing after the death of the Master. A large group of students were also killed by vampires the same day. *Spike and his gang raided the school during parent teacher night. Several vampires, one parent and one teacher died during the ordeal. *A Tarakan assassin tried to kill Buffy Summers, though only was able to seriously wound Oz. 1998 *A bezoar managed to possess the entire student body and faculty by having its eggs distributed during health class. *The entire female population, both students and faculty, fell under a love spell that had been cast by Amy Madison. *The computer teacher Jenny Calendar was killed by Angel after translating the Ritual of Restoration. *The school was temporarily shutdown when it became haunted by a poltergeist, who was actually the spirit of James Stanley. *The swim team started turning into fish-like monsters when the coach drugged them with Soviet experiments. *Kendra the Slayer was killed by Drusilla in the library. *A student began taking a special potion which led him into becoming a monster and killing the guidance councilor, his girlfriend and releasing a werewolf out of his cage. 1999 *The student's lockers were forcibly searched for witch-related tools. *The Hellmouth was once again opened with the Sisterhood of Jhe loose and a group of zombies who attempted to blow the school up. *Jonathan Levinson attempted to kill himself in the school quad, but was convinced otherwise by Buffy who thought he was going to kill the student body. The lunch lady actually attempted to poison the students with rat poison but this was also prevented by Buffy. *A trade occurred in the cafeteria where the Mayor offered Willow Rosenberg in exchange for the Box of Garvrok. *A group of hellhounds were let loose during Senior Prom but were fortunately killed by Buffy who later received an award at that event. *The school was blown-up at a graduation during a hectic battle between the Mayor and the graduating students. 2000 *A trio of Vahrall Demons attempted to reopen the Hellmouth at the destroyed school by preforming a special ritual. *After leaving the Initiative, Riley Finn took shelter in the school's remains. 2002 *Shortly after its reopening, three manifestations terrorized Dawn Summers and several other students on their first day. *A group of students attempted to sacrifice Cassie Newton to the demon Avilas. Even though Buffy managed to stop them, Cassie still died of heart failure. *A school jock unknowingly made several females fall in love with him, including Buffy the school counselor, because of a mystical jacket. *Jonathan Levinson was killed by Andrew Wells to open the Seal of Danzalthar. *Amanda and Dawn were chased by a vampire, which was eventually dealt with along with several Bringers. *A Turok-Han Vampire was released from the seal with the blood of Spike. 2003 *The demon Lissa nearly released another Turok-Han with the blood of Xander. *The opening of the seal caused a number of strange occurrences at the school. This was stopped by Andrew's tears. *The school, left completely abandoned, was destroyed along with the whole town after the battle at the Hellmouth. Undated Events *Andrew Wells summoned a pack of flying monkeys to attack the school's production of Romeo & Juliet. Groups and Clubs *The sports teams, known as the Razorbacks **Swim Team **Gymnastics Team **Basketball Team **Football Team **Cheerleading Squad *''The Sunnydale High Sentinel, the school newspaper *The yearbook committee, a group focused on creating the Sunnydale High Yearbook *The Scooby Gang, a demon-fighting vigilante group based in the school. *The Chess Team *Cordettes Notable Alumni As the main high school in Sunnydale, situated over a Hellmouth, many of its alumni, and even its faculty, went on to do great things, or at least become supernaturally empowered. *Buffy eventually became leader to the Slayers and many-time savior of the world. *Amanda became a Slayers. *Willow Rosenberg, Amy Madison, and Catherine Madison all became very powerful witches. Willow was responsible both for nearly ending and also saving the world. Amy became significantly involved with the US army. Amy's mother Catherine had become a less powerful witch years beforehand. *Oz became a werewolf, and learned to control his transformations. *Cordelia Chase went on to become a powerful seer, and later ascended to become a higher Power. Her acting career, however, floundered. *Harmony Kendall, became a Vampire during the battle between the Scooby Gang and Richard Wilkins and later became the star of the reality TV show, ''Harmony Bites. *Warren Mears, a genius roboticist, Jonathan Levinson, a powerful sorcerer, and Andrew Wells, a skilled demon-summoner, conspired to conquer the world, but had trouble conquering Sunnydale. Warren found life after death, and continued to hone his abilities while Andrew became an important Watcher. Andrew's brother, Tucker Wells, also an adept summoner, was less successful. *While developing no special powers of his own, Xander Harris came to lead the Slayer Organization alongside Buffy. *Librarian Rupert Giles came to lead the Watcher's Council. Gallery school quad.png|A pep rally at the quad office.png|Principal Snyder's office Library.png|The library cafeteria.png|The school cafeteria clocktower.png|The clock tower sunnydale high.png|The sitting room school.jpg|The destroyed remains sunnydale high sign.jpg|The new school sign sunnydale high hall.jpg|The new hallway bathroom.jpg|The new girl's bathroom new library.png|The new library school office.png|Principal Wood's office Behind the Scenes *The real building was Torrance High School, located in southern California. The same location was used in Beverly Hills, 90210.http://www.musthighschool.com/must/ged/ *The second school was filmed at California State University in Northridge, California. *It's very likely the school was built sometime after the 1930s as it's shown in "Welcome to the Hellmouth" that the church is located directly beneath the Sunnydale High, meaning it might of been built in place of the church after it sunk into the ground. References Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer locations Category:Fictional high schools